


John and Briana go camping

by OmoFiction



Series: John and Briana omo stories [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Camping, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, non-sexual omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoFiction/pseuds/OmoFiction
Summary: John and Briana go camping. It turns out a little embarrassing for John.
Series: John and Briana omo stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	John and Briana go camping

John whistled as he and Briana packed the car for their camping trip. There was a lot of gear to stuff in the car. Sleeping bags, a tent, a tarp, a cooler. And food and clothes and dishes. Finally, they had everything packed into the trunk and backseat of John's car and they began their adventure.

John was excited about this trip, but he was just a little worried that he might wet the bed. He tried to reassure himself that it probably wouldn't happen.

The car ride passed without incident, and they arrived at the State park where they were camping. They set up their tent and put their sleeping bags inside. They cooked a meal over the fire, roasted marshmallows, and looked at the stars. They fell asleep listening to the crickets and frogs.In the morning, John was pleased to find that he was still dry.

Over breakfast, while drinking tea that they had brought, John and Briana talked about what they would do that day. They decided to go on a hike to a waterfall that was in the park.

The trail started behind a small nature center. Before they began their hike, they went in, read the informational signs, and looked at the exhibits on display. Then, they made sure their water bottles were full, and started off.

Not such a long time later, John felt a twinge in his bladder. But it wasnt bad, so he ignored it. He looked around, enjoying the scenery. The morning sunlight streamed through the trees and the mountain stream they were walking beside trickled and gurgled merrily. Briana looked beautiful and happy. Her hair shone in the sun and her blue eyes sparkled. John reached over and took her hand, and she smiled at him. Man, he loved her smile. He smiled back.

His need was growing a little as they continued on, and he felt stupid for not trying to go at the nature center earlier. Sometimes, in situations where he wouldnt be near a bathroom for a while, like before car rides, Briana would ask him if he needed to go. This always made him blush. But maybe he needed it, he thought. But she hadnt asked today.

They reached the end of the trail after an hour or so. The trail ended beside the waterfall. It wasnt a particularly large waterfall, but it was beautiful. Briana sat down on a large rock and John sat beside her. They watched the water and the clouds for a while.

"It sure is pretty" said Briana, smiling.

"It really is," said John. But he was growing slightly distracted by his predicament. Briana seemed to be enjoying the view and he didnt want to rush her, but he was starting to need the bathroom rather badly now. He tried to keep still, but he was feeling the need to squirm a little. He leaned forward a bit and put his legs together. Then he shifted his weight put his legs back in their previous position, and crossed them in what he hoped was a casual manner. And the noise the water was making didnt help him one bit.

Briana would have been content to sit there all day with John. But John was fidgeting a bit and she figured he was getting bored. She stood up. "You ready to go, John?" she asked.

"Yeah," John said, standing up. They started back down the trail.

As they kept walking, John was forced to take slower and shorter steps. He thought about telling Briana his need, but he figured there was nothing she could do anyway, so he kept quiet. He began looking around for somewhere to pee, but nowhere seemed to have nearly enough cover.

Briana noticed that John had slowed down and how tense he seemed. "You alright, John?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he answered.

Maybe he's just tired, Briana thought, though it seemed unlikely. He was usually so full of energy. Briana watched him out of the corner of her eye and began to form a theory as to what was going on. She experimentally stopped, on the pretense of reading a sign about the tree life of the area.

John stopped too, but his need was getting really urgent now and he couldnt stand still. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and blushed furiously. He was supposed to be an adult. Yet here he was, standing beside his girlfriend, potty dancing like a 3 year old.

Briana realized that her idea was correct. "Do you need to use the bathroom, John?" she asked.

John turned even redder. "Yeah, bad." he answered.

"Can you hold it until we get back to the nature center?" Briana asked.

"Maybe" said John.

They kept walking. Briana was trying to think of a way for him to avoid an accident. He hadnt sounded confident about holding it.

John felt his muscles trying to push his pee out. A few drops dampened his boxers and he froze, reaching down to hold himself.

Briana knew that he was probably just seconds from an accident, but told him, "Come on, keep walking."

"I already went a little." John said. But he did as he was told, and kept walking. They turned a curve.

Briana saw a large boulder. Perfect, she thought. "You can go behind the boulder" she suggested. John hesitated for a second, felt another spurt dampen his pants, and dashed behind the boulder. He returned to Briana's side a couple of minutes later, looking much happier.

"I made it... mostly" he said, looking down at a small wet spot on his jeans.

"Its okay, John" said Briana. "That'll dry fast."

And they went back to enjoying their day. ____________________________________.   
That night, John dreamed he was back in the woods beside the boulder. Only this time, he couldnt get behind it in time. Warm pee was trickling down his legs. His jeans were growing dark. His face was red.

He woke with a start. But the warmth and wetness remained. He could feel himself peeing and grabbed himself and clenched his muscles, trying to stop it. When he got it stopped, he scrambled to the door of the tent and struggled with the zipper. He got outside as quickly as possible. He knew he couldnt make it to the bathhouse before he started peeing again, so he finished going in some bushes. He stood there a minute. The shorts he had been sleeping in were pretty wet, even if he hadnt emptied his entire bladder into them.

Briana had been woken by John's scrambling out of the tent door. She realized what had happened when she caught the faint smell of pee. When John came back in, she asked "Are you okay, John?"

"I..kind of..had an accident," he said, digging in his bag for some dry clothes. "My sleeping bag's wet."

She heard the embarrassment in his voice, and told him, "hey, its okay. Change your clothes and come lay down with me."

He went off to the bathhouse to change his clothes and she closed her eyes. A few minutes later, he came back and laid down and she snuggled closer to him.

"Im sorry" he said.

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry about" Briana said.

He wrapped an arm around her and fell back into a peaceful sleep until morning.


End file.
